customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyber Crew
Rating General Themes Heroes Associated With Cyber Crew Synthia - the eldest of the group by a few minutes she sees herself as the leader and is the most serious of the group next to Al, she possesses a much kinder attitude than Al but is sometimes overprotective of her friends: especially Kid. Max - carefree and gentle Max would rather be surfing cyberspace looking for fun than hunting down the forces of evil but his moral sense of right and wrong prevents him from simply sitting back when their are injustices to be solved. Kid - the youngest of the group, at least in appearance and attitude, he is also the most impulsive and likely to get into trouble - he and Max get along well but he often resents Synthia's attempts to mother him. Al - Al would of been the oldest had cyberspace not decided to create Synthia a few minutes beforehand and Al has never seemed to get over this, Al sees Synthia as a rival rather than a sister and doesn't see Max or Kid as family at all: Al sees them all (herself included) as mere creations and discourages displays of friendship or emotion - although Al seems cold at first deep down she is insecure and doesn't wish to get close to others out of a fear of losing them. Villains Associated With Cyber Crew Slash - the twin-brother of Hack and the second half of the "Hack N Slash" crew - together these two miscreants cruise cyberspace looking for trouble and love to pick fights with the Cyber Crew for sheer fun. The two brothers are also students at the same college in the human world and sometimes plot real-world crimes together but are foiled as easily there as they are in cyberspace. Hack - the twin-brother of Slash and the leader of the "Hack N Slash" crew - he is the more aggressive of the two and also the most obnoxious, he constantly thinks that being a real human makes him instantly superior to the "fake" Cyber Crew and becomes infuriated at losing to a "video game". Yet he is far, far too stupid to give up and continues to return for more humiliation.. Trojan - taking the original meaning of a Trojan Horse to its literal extreme this living embodiment of a trojan virus exists to infiltrate cybespace and bring down its defences on behalf of his master, Tyrant. Trojan often works with Malefactor and Hijacker but doesn't really get along well with either of them as his serious nature clashes with Malefactor's seductive sadism and Hijacker's insanity. Malefactor - a seductive but sadistic embodiment of maleware this femme fatale exists to cause havoc, destabilising cyberspace so that her master (Tyrant) may rule supreme. Malefactor also loves to toy with her opponents and allies, seeing her criminal lifestyle as a game and everyone around her as mere playthings. Hijacker - an insane embodiment of a true computer virus this evil minion of Tyrant requires the host-bodies of other cyberspace inhabitants in order to exist and can be seen as a parasite with a deranged outlook on life. Tyrant - the shadowy arch-villain of the series who seeks to take over both cyberspace and the real world, he also seems to have some connection to Kid that hints at him being a future-version of the hero: something that troubles Kid despite the other Cyber Crew refusing to believe it. Category:Betwixt Category:Stories, Events and Realities